


The End: Summer Love

by DamnKlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I love klance, I might make this a story, M/M, Romantic Fluff, a little smut, im sorry, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnKlance/pseuds/DamnKlance
Summary: Klaaaaaaaance feels.Might make this a story. Eh, I don't know.Enjoy.





	The End: Summer Love

The Beach: a place they spent half the day for their fifth date of the summer together. Fifth date: a day Lance spent weeks planning and working, saving his money for. Because he had to make all the moments count. Keith is moving by the end of summer and as much as Lance tries not to think about it, he does. So he dedicates all of his free time to Keith. Because he decides Keith is worth it. Yeah sure, their first four dates were very nice, but these. . . _last ones_ for a while had to be better. Fun. Great. This one is a favorite so far. They hit the arcade and Lance teaches Keith how to play all the fun games. Keith gives Lance the nickname of _'Sharpshooter'_ when they come across a shooting one, and Lance soooo secretly loves it. Shortly after, they join the crowded boardwalk in carnival rides, games, and unhealthy food. Lance wins Keith a giant stuffed hippo and Keith nearly tackles him to the ground. A quick bite for lunch (pizza for Lance, and a corndog for Keith) and they‘re off to the beach.

Lance pulls Keith into the water and splashes him to death, and next thing they know, it‘s a splash battle! They’re soaked by the end, and Keith claims he won but come on? Lance is barely even wet. The two lay on the sandy beach, and dry off by wind. They talk and stare at the clouds, depicting their shapes. Lance offers to get them ice cream and Keith happily obliges, cause who says no to ice cream?

Lance pays, and walks over to the bench Keith is waiting on. "Here you go. One vanilla bean with sprinkles, lactose free of course." Keith smiles at that and takes it, thanking him with a kiss to his cheek. Lance turns red so fast, only making Keith smile more. Then he suggests a ride. Any ride, and yep Lance chooses the Farris Wheel. Keith shared on their second date how afraid of heights he was.

Lance reassures him that he has him the _whole_ way. It eases Keith's nerves, and up they go.

Keith clutches onto his hippo tightly as the wheel goes up higher and higher.

Lance takes that time to wrap his arm around Keith, pulling him closer.

"I gotcha, mullet."

He whispers, smiling when Keith tucks his head into his neck like a little baby. Lance only holds him as the Farris Wheel goes round and round. Keith only ever peeks his head out when they are toward the ground. Lance tells him everything is alright and to come out from his neck, but Keith just shakes his head. Lance isn't complaining one bit, until the sun begins to set, and every time they go round, Keith misses the gorgeous view.

Then the ride gets stuck, and just his luck, Lance and Keith are at the very top. Lance thanks god and tries to get Keith to come out from his neck. He tries and tries and tries, annoying the hell out of him. Lance tugs Keith's hair, face, arms, head, and even takes his hippo to dangle over the seat. The ride is going to end soon. So. . He leans down and kisses Keith's lips in a sweet, quick kiss. Keith shoots up, teetering their seat a bit, eyes wide. Then he sees it. The view. It‘s beautiful, the sun setting and leaving colors of purples, oranges, and yellows in the sky. Keith can’t look away as if it was surreal. It kinda is.

"Wow. That's maybe the prettiest sunset I've ever seen," He stares out, barely blinking.

"Yeaah." Lance sighs dreamily, staring at Keith's face. As the ride begins to go back down slowly, Keith sits back. They are let off, and walk through the rest of the carnival, fingers intertwined together. The sun finally sets on the most perfect day, so Lance decides to take the bus with Keith. They don’t live too far from the beach, or their houses, which are both great. "Today was really fun."

"I agree. Thanks for everything," Keith says, laying his head on Lance's shoulder. They walk in a comfortable silence, letting the ocean breeze run through their hair and clothes. Keith shivers and Lance removes his jacket from around his waist, putting it around Keith's shoulders. Keith loves the way Lance did things to make sure he‘s okay. It was the sweetest part of their new relationship. Among a lot of other things they did for one another. Like when Keith holds the door open for Lance wherever they go, or when Lance surprises him at his house and they spend the whole day cuddling and watching movies. But Keith's favorite is when Lance wraps his jacket around his shoulders. It smells of him; his lavender spice cologne and deodorant, the best.

But the next words from Lance's mouth that break the silence, are like sirens to Keith's ears.

"Will we still be a thing when you. . . _leave?_ "

Uh.. What??

Keith's breath hitches, brain slowly trying to process the question. Is he kidding? They've known each other for what felt like forever, and spent almost every single day together. That didn't flash a bulb in his head? He leans off of Lance's shoulder slowly, eyes meeting the ground as they walk. He can feel Lance's eyes on him, and it makes him a little nervous.

He really asked that.

Keith then stops his thoughts to think about it. Let's see, they've been dating for five months; 1 date a month. They've both split the pay on each date, and carpool for equal gas mileage, if they don't end up walking or talking the bus. They've pushed passed boundaries like kissing, holding hands, compliments, hugging from behind, and even kisses to the back of the hand, cheek, and forehead. They slept at each other's houses and kept overnight bags as well! They were always together, and have been since they met in the 5th grade. So yeah!? Of course they'd still be dating. To Keith.

Lance pokes his face.

"Hello? Earth to Keith?" He looks over and is met with a smiling boy who pokes his face again. His smile is sincere, and his eyes are serene. "We will, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Keith smiles gently, putting his arms through Lance's jacket, and nodding. "Of course."

Lance smiles in return, wrapping his arm around Keith's neck and planting a gentle kiss to his temple. They continue to walk, having mindless conversations until they reach the bus stop. They ride in silence, Lance falling asleep on Keith's shoulder, snuggling with his stuffed hippo. Their hands are locked together and it makes Keith happy as hell. He leans over and plants a kiss to Lance's forehead.

**__________________________**

  
The next day feels like the previous day. Just another day closer until Keith's not seeing Lance anymore.. Keith gets up and stretches, walking down the stairs of his almost empty house. He looks around and scratches his bed head, approaching the kitchen with an empty stomach. He is startled to see his sleepy brother already there, eating leftovers from two nights ago. They nod to one another as Keith approaches the fridge. Things have been a little tense between them since they found out they had to move halfway across the country for some job opportunity. _'It‘s fucking lame'_ Keith says every single day.

He really, really doesn’t want to move. He wants to start his first year of college out here and go to school to do whatever he wants to do. He wants A LOT of things but moving is definitely at the bottom-bottom. As the cold fridge air touches his skin, he looks around for something. . sweet. Then he remembers the chunk of delicious double chocolate cake with chocolate chips he got from Hunk the other night, and goes crazy. In the process of 1 1/2 minutes, he had a gigantic piece of cake on a plate, fork in hand, and to top it off, a tall glass of cold lactose free milk to wash down. He leans against the counter and begins to dig in.

All the flavors of chocolate on chocolate eases his stress, and he moans, licking frosting from the roof of his mouth. That catches his brother's attention and he chuckles. "Enjoying that cake, much?" Keith meets eyes with him, and ignores him, stuffing his face with more cake. That answer your question? He continues to eat and eat, then washes it all down his throat with his milk, feeling so much better. He places his fork in the sink, and wipes the milk mustache from his upper lip with the back of his pajama's top. Eyes stay on him as he moves from one place to the other, and he stops, annoyed.

" _Stop_ staring at me." He saye with all the anger he can fuel, meeting eyes with Shiro, who is smiling.

"Wow. You haven't talked to me in what? A week, and that's what you say?" He chuckles. "Alright."

"Of course I'm not talking to you!" Keith yells, walking over and knocking the spoon from Shiro's hand. He frowns his face, eyebrows almost meeting in the middle of his face as it begins to grow red. "You're an idiot!"

Shiro bends down and picks up his spoon that was knocked to the floor. "You know, calling someone an idiot? Isn't very nice. It's mean, rude, and very disrespectful."

"I'm not calling _someone_ an idiot, I'm calling YOU an idiot!" Keith tries to yell, but it comes up as a rasp. He watches Shiro as he gets up and places his dishes into the sink, rinsing them before drying his hand with a paper towel. "Mhm. Are you done?"

"Talking to you?" Keith scoffs and chuckles. "Absolutely!" He walks away from Shiro, kicking an empty moving box before descending up the stairs. A moment later he comes back down with his gloves on, his jacket, backpack, and car keys.

"Keith come on now, where do you think you're going? It's 3 in the morning?"

Keith stops and turns to face Shiro. "Out. And don't bother worrying, I'll be back in time to say goodbye when _you_ leave." He says, as if Shiro is the only one leaving. He then opens the front door and walks out, unlocking his car, and getting inside.

He places his bag in the backseat and starts the car with a push of a button. Then he pulls out and drives off. He yawns, noticing it's still dark outside, and counts the houses to himself.

12.

11.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

He pulls up on the curb, turning off the car and getting out, grabbing his bag in the process. He walks up to the door and knocks like its not 3 in the fucking morning. His eyes water and he sniffs, wiping his nose. He knocks again and when the door swings open, it's Lance. A tired Lance. A tired, bed headed, can-barely-open-his-eyes Lance, in nothing but his blue boxers. He opens the door wide and Keith walks in, closing the door quietly behind him. The two lock hands, and walk up the stairs together until they reach Lance's room. Lance shuts the door and watches as Keith removes his shoes, bag, and jacket. Lance crawls into his bed and holds open the blanket for Keith. Keith gets in and Lance pulls the blanket over both of them.

When Keith wakes, it's much brighter out. The smell of food brings him to his senses and he sits up. Turkey bacon. He gets out of bed and walks out, trudging down each step until he reaches the bottom, turning the corner and walking into the kitchen. There is Lance, stacking pancakes and flipping bacon. Keith smiles and approaches him, hugging him from behind. Lance smiles as Keith's head rests perfectly in the nook where his shoulder and neck meet.

"Good morning." Lance says softly, knowing Keith isn't quite awake yet.

"Mm. ."

"Glad to see you're up. It's almost noon." He tells him, placing the fully cooked pancake onto a plate with others. Keith snuggles into him more, loving the sound of his voice as it vibrates through their pressed bodies. Once he's done, Lance turns off the stove and finally turns around, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist. Keith lays his head in his nook, and they stay like this for a few minutes.

"What'd you make?"

"Panqueques, huevos, papas, y galletas. And turkey bacon." Lance says in Spanish, knowing Keith probably only got one thing from it. He smooths down Keith's crazy hair and kisses his head. "And no need to ask, I used lactose free milk."

Keith smiles so big, and hugs him tighter. "Ugh, thank you."

"What are boyfriends for, right? Go sit."

Keith plants a kiss to Lance's cheek, and walks to the dining room with the big table. He takes a seat, stretching and ignoring his growling stomach. His mood is 10 times better now that he is with Lance, and eating. He loves Lance's home. It‘s.. exactly that. HOME. They've lived in the same houses, same neighborhood, same 12 doors down since they were ages 9 and 10. They had the same friends and went to the same schools (until Keith moved up a grade). They spent birthdays and holidays, and whatever special occasion, in this house because Lance's mom is amazing at hosting and throwing parties. When Keith graduated high school, he swore this house was flipped upside down or something because it looked WAY different for his party. This is Keith's home, and the McClain's are his family. How could Shiro just pack him up and make him leave? Then again, how couldn't he?

Lance walks in, placing a plate full of food on the table in front of Keith. Then he goes back and forth, placing 3 more plates down in front of empty seats. Keith only watches as he brings out 4 glasses of orange juice and set one by his plate. Lance finally sits down to Keith's left, at the head of the table, and sips his juice. Keith stares at the two empty chairs with plates in front of them until it clicks. Pidge and Hunk are coming. He grows excited and begins to eat. He loves seeing their best friends, and eating together. Sharing talks about their lives, and the events that go on when their not there. It was time passing. Shortly, the doorbell rings and Keith offers to get it, getting up and running over. He opens the door, and there stands Hunk and Pidge. Keith greets them with a smile and lets them in, getting hugged by Hunk in the process. They mare their ways to the dining room and are finally eating together.

"Oh, Lance, this is so good," Hunk says with a mouth full of pancakes. Lance laughs while Pidge tries to get him to close his mouth.

"We don't need to see all that!"

"Are you sure?" Hunk asks, then taunts Pidge with his food filled mouth. Pidge closes her eyes and pushes him away. "Ew!"

Keith laughs, shaking his head and scrunching up his nose in disgust. "Yeah, I'm with Pidge."

They begin eating again, talking about random things, laughing, yelling, and telling horrible jokes. Hunk and Pidge leave to go get ready for their later plans that night, so it is just Lance and Keith. Keith offers to help Lance clean up, making the offer to clean all the dishes, while Lance cleans the counters and sweeps the floor. Teamwork. They finish in 12 minutes, and crash in Lance's room; Keith laying across Lance's lap as Lance finger combs through his hair ever so gently. Lovingly.

Maybe now is the perfect time to talk about things and how they're gonna change real soon.

Keith opens his eyes and looks up at his boyfriend. His beautiful, perfect boyfriend who he is so so thankful for.

 _Lance McClain_. His rock. His light. His heart.

". . lance."

He says, voice raspy again. Lance looks down meeting eyes with him. Keith sits upright and in front of Lance so they are face to face. It‘s quiet. Keith doesn’t know what to say. Well, he knows what he wants to say, just not how to say it. But Lance doesn’t rush him, taking the hint that this is serious. He sits there patiently. Keith sighs, putting his head down. The lump in his throat and the slight pain he gets between his eyebrows from frowning so hard means one thing.

He's about to cry.

Keith hates crying. It's ugly, and gross. But.. crying shows how he feels when he's any emotion. Happy, sad, mad, doesn't matter. Lately all his tears have been tears of sadness. Because this is in fact, the hardest thing he's had to do. He apologizes silently for the wait, trying to gather his thoughts. Lance sit’s up, reaching out to grab Keith's hands. He threads their fingers together, and move closer to tuck some hair behind Keith's ear. Then, he leans forward and presses his lips to Keith's. Very soft. Very sweet. Without a second thought, Keith kisses back. Once Lance pulls away, he watches as Keith's teary eyes slowly flutter open. Lance smiles and cups his face, nodding. Damn it, he's _perfect_.

"Its alright, babe," He reassures in a calm voice, rubbing his thumb over Keith's cheek, as a tear rolls down it.

"No. It's not." Keith sighs, staring down at their intertwined hands, loving how the colors of their skin mash together so beautifully.

Lance stares at him confused, trying to read his face. Trying to figure out his emotion in this very moment, reading his body language.

"Ugh, Keith. ." He whispers, pulling Keith close to his chest. Keith lays there, focused on the sound of Lance's gentle heartbeat and tender touch. He runs his fingers through Keith's long hair, and sighs, laying against his bed's dashboard. "I've got you."

"I know." Keith whispers, snuggling into Lance's chest. They stay like this until Keith drifts off into a calm sleep. A few hours later, he wakes for the third time that day and looks around. Lance is in front of him, sleep as well. Keith smiles and rubs his cheek, admiring his sleeping face. He lays his head back on the pillow and yawns, rubbing his eye. He looks around Lance's room, getting sad that these were the last times he'd see this room. Smell this scent. Lay next to this one-of-a-kind boy. He reaches over and rubs Lance's cheek, caressing it gently. His skin is baby smooth and clear from using all those skin products every night before bed. Keith also notices a little peach fuzz forming a light mustache, and he laughs, biting his lip. So hot. He gIves Lance a quick, innocent peck to the lips and gets up, reaching for his bag. He pulls out his phone, and looks at the screen.

 _Shiro_  
 _Shiro_  
Shiro  
Shiro  
Shiro

He had 5 new messages all from, you guessed it, Shiro. He‘s nervous, too nervous to open them, so he sets his phone back into his bag and lays back down, frown growing on his face.

"What's the matter?"

A deep, sleepy voice rinns.

Keith looks over to his left at Lance who's eyes are still closed. How did he know something is even wrong? What's he a psychic? Keith runs a hand through his messy black hair and shrugs, trying to fake a smile.

"What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Liar liar, mullet on fire."

Lance's eyes open slowly, and he shifts to lay more on his side. Keith avoids eye contact and stares at the ceiling. There is a silence between them. Deafening. So Lance reaches out and pokes Keith in his nose.

"Come on, kitten. Fucking spill it already."

Keith blushes. At the cursing, which is so hot coming from Lance's mouth, and from the old nickname he used to call him when they started high school. It made his flustered then, and makes him flustered now.

_Shit, he's good._

"I'm moving, Lance." Keith blurts, sitting up. This doesn't seem to get a reaction out of Lance, as he lays there unfazed. Keith looks around awkwardly, reading the digital spaceship clock behind Lance's body. 6:30pm. His stomach flutters and flips, wishing this conversation was over already so they don't have to think about it. Like that would make it go away.

"I know that. Everyone knows that." Lance shoots back, resting his head onto his hand to get a better look at Keith, who sits there frowning his cute little face. Lance loves when Keith frowns. Sure, it was scary at first, but now; the way his nose scrunches up in the middle, how his eyebrows look more bushy and dark, how his violet eyes turn darker, man oh man it was so sexy. Lance chuckles, and finally sit’s up, stretching his long arms over his head. "And it really sucks. Really, really sucks."

"Well you don't seem too bothered by it," Keith huffs.

"What? I'm the _most_ bothered by it, if anything." Lance walks to his closet, looking through his clothes for his favorite shorts. "But I'm not letting it get to me just yet. I'm. . . _living in the moment._ The _now_. Get me?"

Keith goes to speak, but closes his mouth instead. Lance, unfortunately, is right. He was thinking to hard about what was gonna happen rather than what is happening RIGHT NOW in these critical seconds. It made him think of Shiro. And what an asshole he's been to him. All Shiro ever did was look after him his entire life; tuck him in, check for monsters, hold his hand, make his lunch, buy his homecoming tux, teach him how to drive, even helped him get ready for his first date with Lance! And all Keith ever did was. . . complain. It wasn't right. It was selfish as fuck. So he texts Shiro back, and tells him to meet him at the coffee lounge around 7:30ish.

"Hey, you're right. I'm sorry." He says softly, putting a hand to Lance's shoulder. Lance turns around and smiles, reaching out to tuck hair behind Keith's ear.

"I'm always right." He bites his lip. "Now, should I wear my pink shirt or my orange one?"

**_________________________**

  
The Coffee Lounge is filled with teenagers; Keith's least favorite beings right next to crying babies and old people. It is loud and busy. But thankfully their table isn’t taken. The largest booth in the back, right between the arcade and the toppings machine with extra cinnamon sticks. Keith and Lance walk hand-in-hand toward their table, followed by Hunk, and Pidge. As soon as they get there, Lance is begging for money. "Damnit, Lance! Why didn't you bring _your_ wallet!? It was right by your nightstand!" Keith yells. Lance brings out the puppy dog eyes and bottom lip, and he caves. 20 bucks wasted. Keith and Hunk then proceed to the counter to get their coffee usuals. Since Keith is lactose intolerant, there aren’t many places that sell what he can drink. Luckily, they stumble upon this place in middle school, and have been coming here ever since. Lactose-free, cinnamon and blueberry mocha with extra foam, watch out! Here comes Keith! They're greeted by the one and only Sam Holt- Pidge's dad AND the guy who owns the place.

"Keith! Hunk! How are my two favorite costumers doing on this fine afternoon?" He chimes, with a jolly smile. It makes all of them laugh.

"We're doing great, Mr. Holt." Hunk answers. "How about yourself?"

"Never better!" He smiles. Keith chuckles, fidgeting with the gloves on his hands. He looks over and sees Lance and Pidge, pressing buttons rapidly on some game as it lights up. Lance is smiling so big and happy it warms Keith's heart. He's going to really fucking miss that. _Oh crap. Live in the now, Keith._ "So what'll it be, gentlemen? The usuals?"

Both Hunk and Keith nod, as Hunk offers to pay. Keith pats his back "Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it. Just don't overdo it on the cinnamon? You nearly died last time." Hunk says with worry in his voice. Keith laughs and roll his eyes. "I'm serious, Keith."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbles. "Okay." But he's going to add just a little tiny bit because it's so delicious come on!

"Here you are, gentlemen, enjoy. . Oh, and Keith?" Hunk grabs the tray of hot and cold drinks, and walks away. Keith looks at Mr. Holt, waiting for him to speak. He sighs and flashes his best smile and says, "I heard about you moving, and just wanted to say good luck to you and your endeavors." Then he pats Keith's shoulder and walks away.

Keith stands there and the world stops for a few seconds. Really long seconds. His breath shortens and he walks away slowly, standing in the middle of the place. Suddenly, it‘s cold. He looks around and feels as if everyone is staring at him. . _Hold on. ._ Sound becomes muffled. Figures become hazy. _Hazy_. Now he's on the ground, looking at the ceiling. A sharp pain engulfs his head. There are people around him. Hunk. Pidge. Lance. He can't hear what they're saying. A cold hand lifts his head, and he can see Shiro's hair. Then nothing.

Keith wakes for the fourth time that day. It's dark. There's a hand atop his; warm. A wet cloth covers his forehead and once his eyesight is regained, he sits up. His body is sweaty in more places than one. He realizes he's in his room. The room he refuses to pack because he insists he's not moving and that's final. The hand on his squeezes his and he looks, seeing Lance by his side. Keith sighs in relief for whatever reason and shakes him a little. Lance wakes immediately and hugs Keith tightly. Keith hugs back. He's scared. But won't tell Lance that. Anyone. Because of his dumb pride. He's so so scared. He wants to cry again. He's so tense; holding back all these feelings is making him crazy. And he didn't even get to enjoy his coffee.

"Are you alright?" Lance asks, pulling away. "Pretty hard fall you took."

Keith nods, rubbing his head. "Yeah. . I need a bath."

Random. But Lance understands and gets up. He makes his way into Keith's bathroom and turns on the bath. Keith gets up slowly, and sighs, rubbing his head again. There's a lump in his throat and he tries to swallow it down. He stands in the doorway of his bathroom and watches as Lance adds bubbles to the hot water. They foam quickly, filling the tub, and Lance motions for him to come in. Keith walks in, and closes the door behind him. He sits on the edge of the tub and watches as Lance stands in front of him. Lance starts at Keith's gloves, removing them. Then he reaches for the end of Keith's shirt, and pulls it over his head. Keith stands and proceeds to get bare as Lance grabs a washcloth. Keith gets into the hot water, and relaxes the best he can.

"Can I wash you?"

He hears, then nods. He sits toward the edge as Lance sits on the floor. He cups Keith's cheek, and kisses him slow. Passionate. Keith kisses back, and they pull away, foreheads touching.

"Keith. . I love you." Lance whispers.

He doesn't know why, but that takes Keith by surprise. It's not the first time Lance has said it, or himself. But it's been a while. Without a second thought, Keith kisses Lance's lips again and nods.

"I love you, too."

Lance smiles, and begins to wash Keith off, rubbing soap on his body and washing it away with a cloth. Keith relaxes a lot and closes his eyes when Lance begins to hum. The most soothing sound in the world according to Keith, because he says Lance has the voice of a million angels.

Keith puts on his pajamas. Lance does the same, putting on his spare ones he keeps in Keith's closet for times like these. They lay in the bed, cozy close, and talk. Not about the future but the past. They reminisce on old times and share a few laughs. Lance props himself on his arm, staring into Keith's eyes as they talk. They lock hands and tangle legs, rubbing their feet against one another's. They're warm, together like this. Lance moves, and positions himself atop Keith, laying down; his head on Keith's chest to listen to his soft heartbeat. Keith brings his arms around and holds Lance closer than they already are.

"Well, don't you smell good." Lance smiles, smelling Keith's armpit. Keith laughs and shrugs, rubbing his bare hand through Lance's hair. He doesn't think about the move once since he awoke. Because Lance makes him feel like their the only two people in the world, with no problems or drama. Just a tiny headache from the fall, he thinks. "Hey? Will your family be back in time before I leave?"

Lance exhales a laugh, and shrugs his shoulders. "They'll be back for my birthday party so. ."

"Oh, yeah. Well. I'm perfectly fine with one McClain in the meantime."

" _The best McClain_ , you mean." Lance corrects and Keith laughs again, rolling his eyes.

He looks at his clock. 10:45pm. The room is so quiet, half lidded by Keith's lava lamp next to his bed. He looks down at Lance on his chest, watching his breathing. So peaceful. Then Lance slowly looks up, and they're staring at each other. They share a little laugh and Lance moves up, touching their noses together. Keith's eyes examine Lance's pretty face; his smooth dark skin, long silk-like eyelashes, and tiny freckles crowding his nose. Keith's ears go blank, and he hears nothing. Nothing but two heartbeats. The distance between them begins to get smaller, and closes as Lance's lips crash onto Keith's hard. Minty breath on minty breath, their lips entwine, establishing a slow rhythm. Keith's nostrils are filled with Lance's scent of cherry blossom cologne and his taste buds of strawberry lip balm. He then moves his hands up and under Lance's shirt, caressing his warm back and smooth, soft skin over and over.

Lance tilts his head slow and to the right for a better angle, his eyelashes just rubbing over Keith's brow. He slides his tongue across Keith's bottom lip, and when Keith opens his mouth, their tongues tangle in dance. A moan escapes Lance's throat and is swallowed by Keith. They part for a good 3 seconds to breath and come back like they never left. Keith pulls Lance's body close, wrapping his legs around his waist. Lance props himself up on his elbows, tilting his head right and working his tongue in. Another moan. He cups Keith's chin, holding him steady. Keith's hands find their way to the back of Lance's neck, and hold. _Lance is abso-fucking-lutely the best kisser in the world_ Keith thinks. And as his tongue is getting wetter, his hips stutter. Whoa. That's new. They stutter again, and he moans. Lance smiles in the kiss, pulling away very slowly.

"Everything ok?" He asks, voice raspy. Keith nods and they come back together for more.

Keith is so into this. Their breaths grow rapid and messy, and Keith feels the sweat forming on his forehead, and on the back of Lance's neck. It's getting hot. And as if Lance thinks the same thing, he pulls away and takes off his shirt. His body glistening and glowing in the dimly lit room. Keith couldn't tear his eyes away, hips stuttering again. What _is_ that? His instincts take over, and he sits up, removing his own shirt. . . And then they remove their bottoms, left in only their boxers. A gasp slips from Lance's mouth as his hands slither up Keith's torso. Their mouths are connected again; hot and heavy, hands roaming new exposed skin. Lance moves to Keith's neck, sucking and biting at the hot skin there. Keith covers his mouth to keep his moans from getting too loud. His hips stutter again, a tingly feeling running up his leg and stopping at his groin. He reaches down absentmindedly, and rubs himself. He pulls his hand away fast, causing Lance to stop, (quickly admire the hickey he just made) and look at Keith.

"What?" He asks, reading Keith's face. Keith turns red and swallows.

"I. . . . I have a. . . bo. . ." He mumbles.

"A what?" Lance asks, confused, twisting his face and frowning his eyebrows. Keith sighs and tries again.

"A bo. . ." He mumbles, once more. Lance sighs and grabs Keith's cheeks, mushing them together.

"Spit it out, man!"

"I have a _boner!_ " He whisper-yells, face just completely red at this point. Lance's eyes widened and he looks around as if there are people staring at them or something. A blush grows at the bridge of his nose and he clears his throat.

"I. . have one too," is all Lance says, transferring his weight from one leg to the other.

Keith feels less embarrassed and grabs Lance's neck, pulling him back down. They collide, kissing rougher. Faster. Harder. Keith thrusts up, and _ohhh. . ._ he instantly feels relieved when his hips are met by Lance's. Lance let's out another gasp, nodding his head. He repositions himself, maneuvering his right leg atop Keith's so they're scissoring, and. they. _GRIND_. Keith moves his hips in a circular motion, allowing Lance to move the opposite direction, and fucking shit, it feels soo good! They rut and grind and move, groins pressing and poking and sliding against the other. Keith pulls Lance close and they moan together, deep groans coming from the gut.

" _aah, k-keith, oh,_ " Lance moans, pressing harder. Keith throws his head back against his pillow in pleasure, too overwhelmed by this to say anything. " _f-fuck._ "

They move faster, rolling their hips, trying to establish a rhythm. Lance finally straddles Keith, and slides back and fourth, creating more friction, and Keith feels like he's about to explode from all the pressure on his cock and he needs to do something about it fast. "L-Lance! I-I gotta- _fuck-!_ I gotta-!" Too late. His body stills, sound and sight disappearing, and he cums. Right there in his boxers. He doesn't know what happens to Lance because everything is dark for a moment as he shakes. Then, like regaining consciousness, he looks around. He starts breathing again when he realizes he's not and sees Lance face down in his neck. He's breathing just as hard, body completely collapsed and pressed against Keith's. Sticky and damp. Then Lance smiles, biting his lip.

"Keith. .? You okay?" He asks against the sweaty skin in Keith's neck.

"mhm. ." Keith answers. Lance then lifts his head slowly and they share a slow, tender kiss.

  
**_________________________**

  
Keith holds the tiny gift-wrapped box aka Lance's birthday present in his glove covered hands as he and Shiro walk down the street. He's nervous. Always gets nervous when it comes to events with large people. Don't even get him started on his graduation party. "I'm freaking out, Shiro. Ok? There, I said it."

Shiro chuckles and pats his back. "It's just a party."

"Exactly! A _party_ with people I won't know!"

"Oh, nonsense, you'll know Hunk and Pidge and the Holt's and McClain's. And me." He teases, smiling. Keith frowns and rolls his eyes.

"I wouldn't joke around with me if I were you," He looks over, moving the hair out his face. "You're still on my bad side for a while. So _don't push it_."

"Yeah. _Okay_." Shiro retorts.

They arrive at Lance's (ginormous) house and its packed to the brim with people. Young people, old people, families, friends, people from school and work, next door neighbors! A huge banner was hung across the top of the house that reads  _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!'_ in different colors. They stare at the house as there are people inside, outside, upstairs, in the pool, every. where. Keith sighs, and shakes his head, trying to turn around. Shiro grabs his arm and the two head toward the entrance. They walk in and are greeted by Lance's mom and dad. Keith clutches onto his present for Lance and disperses, looking for a vacant place so he could be _'out of the way.'_ His eye catches sight of a little person fidgeting away with some device and he smiles, knowing it's Pidge. He walks over, plopping down next to her. She looks up and smiles, pushing her glasses on her face.

They talk. She makes sure he's okay, and he says he doesn't know. But he does know. Deep down he's scared. Really scared. Keith's never liked change because only bad things come from it. His dad leaving? His mom disappearing? Sure, he's had Shiro from the get-go but now look! He's moving; another bad thing. And what'll happen when he's gone? The usual. Keith and all his friends will stay in touch, keeping each other updated with their lives with letters and phone calls and video chats. Lance and Keith will promise to talk every single day, promise to visit whenever they can, and convince one another that a long distance relationship will work. But then the calls and texts will stop. And the video chats. And the letters. Lance will be too busy with their friends to talk cause they'll be having too much fun. Without Keith. And he'll only be a memory. . .

"Keith? Hello?" A hand is slapping his face gently and he snaps out of it, shaking his head. He looks up at Pidge, who's standing next to her brother, Matt, and their dog, Bae Bae. Bae Bae sits in front of Keith, wagging its tail fast and excited. Keith pets them and smiles weakly.

"I said Matt and I are going to get our gifts for Lance so we'll be back."

"Oh, need me to come?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yessss.

"Nope, its cool. You stay and enjoy yourself. Be back." Matt chimes, smiling as they head toward the entrance, Bae Bae following.

Keith frowns and gets up, deciding to look for Lance. But what he doesn't know is that Lance is that looking for him too. Has been since the party started an hour ago. He comes in from the backyard, pulling his swimming trunks up and wiping the water from his face.

"Mama!?"

He calls his mother as she take out hot food from the oven. She eyes him angrily, looking him up and down, and stopping at his feet. There's a trail of water following him and she actually growls, squinting her eyes. Lance looks behind him, then back at her and smiles as innocently as he can.

"Uh. _Lo siento,_ I'll clean that up. . Right now."

She begins to walk away, when he grabs her wrist. " _Esperè!_ Have you seen Keith yet?"

She only shrugs, gesturing her hand to _'look around'_ and leaves. Lance sighs and grabs a paper towel to clean up his water, and gets to it, looking around for Keith. He bumps into people taking pictures, taking their gifts, engaging in horrible small talk, and after what feels like HOURS (only 6 minutes), he finds him. He finds him standing outside in the middle of people, looking cute as fuck in his black shirt and tuxedo vest, dark jean shorts, topped off with his dirty chucks. His hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail, making Lance weak in the knees. He walks down the backyard steps carefully and watches as Keith spots him, a smile breaking his face. They make their ways toward one another, and finally close the space with a hug. A passionate hug. An _'I feel like I haven't seen you in forever'_ hug. They pull away and share a quick kiss, Keith's lips trailing up Lance face to his ear.

"Happy birthday, babe." He says against his ear, kissing it. Lance flinches away with a laugh.

"Thank you. So, what'd you get me?" Keith laughs and shrugs, holding up the tiny box and waving it around in Lance's face. Lance's eyes light up and he reaches for it, taking it. He shakes it once, twice. It jingles.

"What is it!?"

"Why don't you open it and find out, dummy?"

Lance wastes no time, ripping the paper from it to reveal a box. He smiles and opens it, looking at a silver chain. He pulls it out and holds it up, looking to the end of it to see half a heart. He's confused and looks at Keith only to see he's pulled a necklace from under his shirt; half a heart. Lance's breath hitches and Keith chuckles, biting his lip.

"You're my other half, Lance. You have been since the day we met. And I hope we stay that way for a long time. ."

Lance covers his mouth, and pulls Keith into a tight hug. Keith hugs back and they pull away again to kiss.

"This is by far the best birthday present I've ever gotten. I love you." He says, tucking loose hair behind Keith's ear.

"I love you too." Keith answers, staring straight into Lance's blue eyes. They part and Keith helps putting the necklace around Lance's neck. They walk inside and enjoy the rest of the party. Playing games, singing Happy Birthday, eating cake and even dancing. Then Hunk goes on a dunking spree and throws Keith, Lance, AND Pidge into the pool. Keith complains about his hair, and shoes, swearing when he catches Hunk he'll put a ring around his throat. He tells Shiro about it, and instead of _'understanding'_ , he throws Keith back into the pool! Everyone laughs, and Keith can't help but laugh. They end up playing pool games like Marco Polo, and volleyball. They see who can hold their breath the longest, and Lance wins, nearly tying with Matt. They play Chicken Fight; Hunk and Keith against Matt and Pidge. Lance judges, saying Keith and Hunk won, which is a lie but since Keith is his boyfriend, THEY WIN! They all go in and dry off, to eat more cake and food Mrs. McClain prepared. Keith hangs out with Lance's siblings and they share embarrassing stories about Lance Keith's heard a thousand times. They watch as Lance opens his gifts, getting some really good ones! Like a blowdryer brush from the Holt's, a space watch from Hunk, a sweater that says _'I'm With Stupid'_ from Shiro for when he goes out with Keith.

"Okay, I know I said Keith's gift was the best, but Shiro officially takes the lead!" He dies from laughter.

Lots of other great gifts from all his friends and family as well. The sky turns dark and his guests leave. He says bye to his friends and even kisses Bae Bae on the mouth, and watch as they leave.

"Hey, I'm gonna stay here with Lance and help him clean up. Promise I'll be home by 2." Keith tells Shiro, handing him a piece of to-go cake. Then he leaves. Lance's family go off to bed and it's just. them. two. Finally. Keith picks up all the trash while Lance handles the dishes. They put all of the 30 something gifts up in Lance's room and finish cleaning up. Then they go up to Lance's room get cleaned up, taking showers and putting their pajamas on. Lance sits on the bed and Keith sits between his legs as Lance uses his blowdryer brush on Keith's hair. It works so good, and feels SO nice. They collapse in the bed and lay in a comfortable silence, coming down from their party high. It's quiet for 3 whole minutes.

So they start making out.

Slow. Passionate. Then fast and _ohh_ hot!

When Keith wakes the next day, their clothes are discarded except for their boxers. Another steamy, dry hump session. Mm. Keith gets up and sleepily drags his body to the bathroom. He pees, washes his hands and walks out to a sleeping Lance. He gathers his clothes, kissing Lance's head and walks out, walking downstairs. He exits the house and begins his walk home, looking at the dark sky and twinkling stars. Tears bubble at the corner of his eyes and he lets them slide down his face. His silence turns to sobs and he cries. He cries uncontrollably the whole walk home. When he reaches his front door, he walks in sniffling, and sets his things down. He closes the door a bit too hard and wakes the sleeping Shiro on the couch. Keith whips around fast and wipes his eyes.

"Shiro!? Goddamnit, you scared me!"

He yells, voice hoarse. He wipes his nose on his pajamas and stands there. The two stare at each other. Shiro sighs and opens his arms wide. Keith's face falls, and he runs into Shiro's arms, crying again.

  
9: The number of days that blow by in the blink of an eye. 34: the number of boxes Hunk, Pidge, and Lance help move into the huge moving truck. By noon, they finish, and decide go out for lunch. Keith and Lance break off and go their own way, they head toward the beach hand-in-hand, and don't say anything. Keith’s leaving tomorrow, what else is there to say that Lance hasn't already said? And if he even starts talking, he's sure he'll cry. So Keith decides to say something. Anything.

"Lance-" he starts.

"Don't. Please." Lance finishes, not bothering to make eye contact. They stop at the beach, and remove their shoes to walk where the water kisses the shore. Their hands are clasped together and Keith stops. They face each other and just stare. Lance ends up smirking and they laugh, smiles breaking their faces. They laugh and laugh, for no reason, clinging onto each other for dear life. Lance pulls Keith in, and kisses him. They kiss passionately, working their lips in synch and pull each other close. Closer. Closest. Lance bites Keith's lip, and they hug tightly. He runs his hands up Keith's neck and tangle them in his mullet, tugging gently.

"I'm gonna miss this so much," he whispers against Keith's ear.

"Remember when you used to hate it?" They laugh again and Lance shakes his head.

"Yeah. Now it's my favorite thing in the world. Promise you won't cut it?"

Keith frowns, scrunching up his nose. "Are you kidding me?" He rolls his eyes. "That's never happening."

Lance pauses. His eyes water and he puts his head down slowly. Keith stares at him, watching him hard. Lance clears his throat and looks up, forcing a smile. "Fuck, I said I wouldn't cry." He sniffs. Keith doesn't react. He can't. Instead, he rubs his gloved hands through Lance's hair and plants a kiss to his forehead. Lance is crying, trying not to cry.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck I am SO bad at this! I'm sorry." He says.

"No!" Keith shakes his head. "D-don't apologize. Please, don't. It's not your fault, it's mine." He cries, letting the tears flood down his face. Lance shakes his head.

"Nah babe," He laughs. "This is just how life works. Unexpectedly. We can't do anything about it but. . Let it happen." He shrugs. "This is only temporary. And once I graduate, I'll move out there and we can be together forever."

Keith loves the sound of that and smiles. They kiss again, and continue to walk down the shore, planning their futures.

4:00am. Keith doesn't get much sleep at all, watching Lance sleep. Not in a creepy way, though. In a _'remembering'_ sort of way, as this is the last time he'll be here to see Lance sleep. To touch and kiss and caress his warm skin. Hear his peaceful breathing, and steady heartbeat. He moves and lays on top of Lance's bare chest, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Arms wrap around him and squeeze tight, and he feels safe. He feels whole. As he drifts off to sleep, he's being awoken. Lance stands over him and he realizes it's morning morning. Time to go. He tells Lance to keep his extra clothes for when he comes to visit. He says goodbye to the McClain family with hugs and he and Lance leave. Lance takes his car, and they head to the airport, making future plans the whole way. When they arrive, they meet up with Pidge, Hunk and Shiro and check in. As they wait to board, they say their goodbye's and Hunk cries, a little too loudly. Keith hugs Pidge and nearly passes out when Hunk scoops him up and tries to break him in two. Keith hugs Lance the tightest. The longest. He breaks down, and Hunk cries even harder. Lance reaches up and tugs the back of Keith's mullet, telling him everything is okay, and that this is just temporary. But he doesn't know that. He wipes the tears from Keith's eyes and smiles, trying not to blink so the tears in his eyes won't fall.

They kiss.

Strong. Powerful. Affectionate. Yearning.

"I love you, Lance. So so fucking much," Keith whispers when they part. Lance chuckles and plants a peck to Keith's nose.

"I love you much more, kitten. Forever." He nods.

"Forever." Keith repeats. He moves to hug Hunk and Pidge one last time before waving. Shiro waves and they walk to the entrance to board the plane.

"Wait!" Keith stops and turns, running back to his boyfriend. He removes his gloves and puts them in his hands.

"They look way better on you than they've ever looked on me." Lance laughs and takes them. They kiss _one more time_ and Keith runs back, checking his ticket. He looks back and he and Shiro wave, walking off toward the entrance of the place. Keith sighs, and sends a smile Shiro's way. They board the plane and Keith takes the window seat. He pats Shiro's shoulder and nods. "Everything's gonna be okay isn't it?" He asks. Shiro nods and they smile at one another. Keith puts on his headphones and sits back.

 

See you later, home.

 

See you later, Lance.


End file.
